Nightwing Season 1 Part 1
by Nightwing0126
Summary: After a fallout with their mentor The Dark Knight. Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson move to Blüdhaven. But they aren't the only ones. This story takes place in the Arrowverse but during no particular season to not mess up that season's continuity please enjoy. This part will go to episode 7. Takes elements from Nightwing (1995), Nightwing (1996-2009), Batgirl Year 1, and more
1. Charaecter List

Dick Grayson- Field leader age: 21

Barbara Gordon- Tech Girl/ Leader age: 21

Amy Rohrbach- Friend who will know age: 31

Gannon Malloy-Friend who won't know age: 22

Jim Gordon (unofficial) - Gotham Agent age: 52

Bette Kane- Ex-Girlfriend unofficial sidekick age: 21

Cheyenne Freemont- Lady Nightwing age: 22

* * *

 **Allies**

Team Arrow

BPD- the straight cops

Alfred Pennyworth

Titans

Team Flash

Spartan – Detroit Friend age: 19 suit: Arrow crossover

Koriand'r (Starfire) - Alien ex- girlfriend Earth age: 21

* * *

 **Setting**

Three weeks after the crossover

Dick has been a BPD Officer for three years

Crime is out of control for the first few episodes I will do a villain of the week

Big baddy introduced episode 6

Post-Crisis origin

Quotation mark & italic= narrative

Bold= change of place or setting of Flashback

Underline, bold, & italic= Next Time On Nightwing & Previously On Nightwing

* * *

 **Suits**

 **Nightwing:** Dark Knight armor classic V shape

 **Nightwing (Flashback):** Modified Batman Begins suit with a v mask

 **Oracle:** Normal clothes

 **Flamebird:** Armored comic suit

 **Lady Nightwing(start):** Makeshift Nightwing mock from comics


	2. Gadget List

Gadgets

* * *

 **Nightwing**

Escrima Stick W/ Electrified Tips- forms staff

* * *

Wing Dings

Variations: Explosive, scanner, sonic, and tracker

* * *

Smoke Pellet

* * *

Flash Pellet

* * *

Grapple Gun

* * *

Mini Computer- in gauntlet connected to Firewall can call vehicles or hack

* * *

Home Phone link- in glove finger tips

* * *

Glider wings- when used a section of his suit will form a wing like structure to allow the user the ability to glide

* * *

Comm-link

* * *

 **Flamebird**

* * *

Bo Staff

* * *

Bird-a-rang

Variations: Explosive, scanner, sonic, and tracker

* * *

Smoke Pellet

* * *

Flash Pellet

* * *

Grapple Gun

* * *

Cape Glide

* * *

Bola- when wrapped around people will electrocute them

* * *

Comm-link

* * *

 **Lady Nightwing**

* * *

Comm-link

Escrima Sticks w/ Electrified tips(gets them episode 4)


	3. Pilot

Episode 1 Season 1: Pilot

" _Blüdhaven, a city littered with more crime and corruption then Gotham on a bad day, and that is saying something since I helped protect Gotham for eight years… hang on one moment."_

Nightwing jumped off the roof he was running on and landed in front of a meth dealer he fell to the ground and scooted back, "Please don't hurt me." the small time drug dealer said.

"I won't have to if you tell me who is supplying you with the meth?" Nightwing said.

"I-I can't h-he'll have me k-killed." the dealer said scared.

"Look we can either do this the easy way: tell me or the hard way: I hang you over the edge of the clock tower."

"You are not doing that." Oracle said in Nightwing's ear.

"I don't know who but I know he works out of Gotham." The dealer said.

"Thanks." Nightwing said and knocked the dealer out then grappled onto a gargoyle on the Wayne Enterprise building in Blüdhaven.

" _Where was I? Oh right, right after eight years. Um I can explain that I was The Boy Wonder by the way you can laugh about my uniform I don't mind. But Oracle and I had a fight with the big bad Bat…man and we left but before we did Batman made me leave the role of Robin. So this Hell hole is my city, my name is Richard Grayson and the hot redhead is Barbara Gordon, when I was ten my parents fell to their death before my eyes, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne aka Batman, I became the first Robin The Boy Wonder, then when I was thirteen Barbara came in, she has no stereotypical hero tragedy story yet, when we were eighteen the terrific trio broke up, Babs and I moved to Blüdhaven to start over, then she got shot, now Oracle and I protect this city to do that I can't be the short shorts wearing kid I once was I need to be someone else no something else._

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower 11:35pm**

"Did you find who is supplying the meth?" Oracle asked.

"Not yet bae but I now know he's working out of Gotham." Nightwing said.

"I'll call dad." Oracle said.

* * *

 **Flashback Gotham City, New Jersey Tricorner-three years go**

Jim Gordon went up atop the GCPD Precinct for a smoke he had just puffed out a cloud of smoke when a voice startled him, "Commish." The voice said and Jim dropped his cigarette into a trashcan below and it caught on fire some hobos surrounded it.

"Well now I can add heating the homeless to my list of good deeds…Robin?" Gordon said questioningly.

"Nightwing." Nightwing said, "Batgirl and I are leaving town going to start our own life. We're moving to Blüdhaven we'll try to make it better but the crimes may generate in Gotham so we'll need your help" he handed him a phone, "goodbye Commish if I need help for a crime generating in Gotham City I'll contact you."

"I need you to do me a favor." Gordon said Nightwing turned around, "My daughter, Barbara has moved to Blüdhaven with her boyfriend promise me you'll let no more harm come to her she's all I have." Nightwing looked at Gordon.

"I'll do my best but I can't guarantee no harm." Nightwing said.

"That's good enough for me." Gordon said as they shook hands.

* * *

 **Gotham City, New Jersey Tricorner-present day**

A phone in Gordon's pocket started vibrating he pulled it out, "What do you want Oracle?" Gordon asked.

"A meth dealer in Blüdhaven's supplier works out of Gotham that means he's in your territory when we have a name Nightwing will contact you." Oracle said as the phone scrambled her voice.

"Okay…how's my daughter?" Gordon asked.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, New Jersey- present day**

"She's fine." Oracle said then looked out the window, "She misses you a lot." Oracle said.

"Tell her I miss her the next time you see her we haven't talked in over a month." Gordon said.

"I will." Oracle said fighting tears, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Oracle." Gordon said and hung up. Barbara took a deep shaky breath as a tear escaped her eye.

"Babe you need me at Firewall?" Nightwing asked.

"No, no I-I'm okay just need to collect myself." Oracle said.

"I know it's hard lying to your dad but it's the only way to keep him safe." Dick said and heard a scream he chased the scream to an alleyway where a blonde woman around Nightwing's age was about to be mugged. Nightwing grabbed three Wing Dings and aimed for the mugger's guns.

"C'mon lady give us the damn purse!" a guy shouted then Nightwing threw the Wing Dings knocking the guns out of their hands then dropped down grabbed the man that asked for the purse but lost an Escrima Stick.

"Damnit." Nightwing said knocking the guy out he dropped down, "Hey guys tonight just like every night is a sleepover at Lockhaven and you're invited." He said picking up his dropped stick.

"Ain't you s'posed to be in Gotham?" a thug asked.

"For the last time I'M… NOT… BATMAN!" Nightwing shouted and quickly disposed of the thugs he then turned to the woman and recognized her, Bette Kane the first Bat-girl, "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked in a disguised voice.

"Yes thank you." She said.

"What are you doing out this late in Blüdhaven?" he asked.

"I had a late training session… but it doesn't matter tomorrow I start as an official member of the BPD." She said proudly.

"Your name is Bette Kane right? Niece of Kathy Kane, the first Batwoman." Nightwing said.

"Yes. How do you know my Aunt Kathy was Batwoman?" she asked.

"Nightwing pulled out a grapple gun, "I was Robin." He said then shot into the air.

* * *

 **Flashback Gotham City, New Jersey- eleven years ago**

Batman and Robin were on patrol when they came upon a bank robbery, "Holy bank heist Batman!" (if you get that reference I applaud you) They ran in and Batwoman and Bat-Girl were already on the scene.

"Looks like we weren't the only Bats who found this tonight Batwoman." Bat-Girl said winking at Robin.

"Hello Bat-Girl." Robin said smiling, "You look nice." He said.

"And you look handsome as ever." She said as they double teamed thugs, "So should this count?

"If you want it too." Robin said.

"Your turn to choose." Bat-Girl said.

Robin thought for a second, "Sure why not." He said as they kicked a thug in the jaw and Robin planted a kiss on Batgirl's cheek. As they wrapped up the thugs Robin and Bat-Girl had a talk.

"Are we ever going to have a regular date?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin answered with a question.

"You know like one where we're normal people without our masks as… just a ten year old boy and girl?" she asked.

"Probably not." Robin said.

"Why do you say that?" Bat-Girl asked.

"Three reasons, one: we are ten years old I'm not even sure if we're old enough to say we're "dating", and two: I don't want to put you in harms way, which leads me to number three: whatever we have whatever you call this" Robin said and pointed to the two of them, "is...over." Robin said then walked away.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven- present day**

"Who was that?" Oracle asked.

"Ex-girlfriend." Nightwing said walking along a rooftop.

"Of course." Oracle said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nightwing said stopping.

"Oh noting except pretty much any female we've run into is an ex-girlfriend of yours Starfire, Zatana, Troia, Raya—" Oracle was cut off.

"Point taken and I never dated Donna." Nightwing said, "But what can I say chicks love Dick." He said.

"You're disgusting." Oracle said. Just then the phone that Oracle spoke to Commissioner Gordon earlier rang, "Yes Commissioner." she said.

"We may have a name, Oswald Cobblepot, ring a bell?" Gordon asked.

"Yes sir I'll tell Nightwing." And they hung up.

"Well?" Nightwing asked.

"Right uh… GCPD thinks it might be Penguin but I think you should call it a night it is almost dawn." Oracle said shutting down firewall.

"I'm on my way home." He said. Twenty minutes later he climbed through the Clock Tower window.

"Nice job Nightwing." Oracle said as they high-fived, "We're another night closer to making this city safe." She said as Nightwing started to change into sleepwear.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower- 9:00 am**

Richard woke up on the couch, "How'd I get here?" he asked himself as he got up he didn't remember so he went to make some coffee and cereal.

Barbara rolled in five minutes later, "You're the only guy your age that I know that still eats cereal. Can we talk more about who you ran into last night?" Barbara asked.

"Sure. But it will involve information you may not want to know." Dick said taking a sip of coffee.

"Try me." Barbara said taking a sip of coffee.

"There was a batgirl before you." Dick said.

Barbara spit out her coffee, "What!?" Barbara shouted shocked.

"Her name was Bette Kane she was stopped by Bruce, me, and her Aunt Kathy… The Batwoman." Dick said taking a sip of coffee and a bite of cereal, "I haven't seen her in eleven years."

"So was she your first girlfriend?" Barbara asked.

"My first superheroine girlfriend yes but not my first girlfriend." Dick said finishing his coffee, "I need to get to work love you." He said as he ran out the door.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Police Department Precinct- thirty minutes later**

Dick walked into the precinct and his friend and fellow squad member Gannon Malloy ran up to him, "Dick you got to meet the new girl she's so hot." Gannon said, "She's fresh out of the Academy too her name is like Crane or something."

"You mean Kane." Dick said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Gannon asked.

"Lucky guess." Dick said.

"Grayson!" Dick's superior officer Amy Rohrbach shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Dick shouted back.

"Come over here now!" Amy ordered Dick walked over.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"I need you to show Brette—" Amy started but was cut off.

"It's Bette Captain Rohrbach." Bette said standing right next to her.

"Right sorry dear I need you to show Bette around today okay?" Amy said.

"Perfect." Dick said sarcastically.

"Loose the attitude Grayson or I'll make you a Lockhaven guard." Amy threated.

"Yes ma'am." Dick said then motioned for Bette to follow once they were far enough away from everyone Dick spoke, "Well… this is awkward."

"Agreed." Bette said, "I haven't seen you since elementary school."

"Yeah well I'll show you the lockers." Dick said.

* * *

 **Flashback Gotham North- nine years ago**

The bell rang Dick ran out of the room and to his locker he quickly dialed the combination and grabbed his lunch bag when he shut the locker door a girl was standing behind it she startled Dick, "Ah! Jenny! You scared me babe." Dick said.

"Sorry Dickie." She said and gave him a kiss on the check they walked to the cafeteria, "Let's eat outside today." Jenny said and smiled at Dick.

"Okay." Dick said regrettingly he didn't want to but he couldn't say no to her. They walked outside and sat down they started eating and the school's resident boy and girl bullies came up.

"Hey love birds." Janine said what are we having she said shoving Jenny to the side.

"Thanks twerp." Daniel said pushing Dick down. Dick got up looking red from anger.

* * *

 **BPD Precinct- present day**

Did you know Blüdhaven has a guardian angel?" Bette asked.

"Does it?" Dick asked, "I hadn't noticed." He said

"He saved me last night said he was Robin." Bette said blushing.

Dick stopped and looked at her, "Bette." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"You're blushing." Dick said.

'Oh god I am." She said blushing even more, "Sorry I had an embarrassing crush on you when we were kids but you were always with Jenny." Bette said.

"You started blushing after you mentioned Robin." Dick said.

Bette sat in a chair and sighed, "Dick I'm not what you think I am, I'm not some dumb blonde bimbo police officer you knew during childhood. I-I was the first Bat-Girl the blonde one." She said.

"No way!" Dick said pretending to be surprised, "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Robin, my boyfriend at the time and my Aunt Kathy made me stop, I never even learned his name and he broke my heart." she said a tear escaping her eye.

"You need closure. Stop by the Clock Tower after work and I'll give you closure." Dick said Bette hugged him.

"Thank you Dickie." She said still crying.

"Grayson can I talk to you?" Captain Rohrbach asked.

"Sure what's up?" He asked.

"I need you to be her partner." Amy said, "Commissioner's orders."

"Okay I'm fine with that." Dick said.

* * *

 **Flashback Gotham North- nine years ago**

"Back off." Dick said.

Daniel stood up towering over him Dick stood his ground, "Want to say that again punk?" he said.

"Back of—" Dick started but was cut off when Daniel punched him Dick fell to his knees he got up and punched him Daniel grabbed him by the neck held Dick against the wall and punched him repeatedly he got a tap on the shoulder and a blonde girl kicked him he fell down knocked out.

"The boy said back off." A young Bette Kane said, "You okay Dickie?" Bette asked.

"Yeah thanks Bette." He said putting sunglasses on to cover up the black eye, "Good as new." He said.

Bette giggled, "Yeah good as new circus boy." She said and walked away Dick looked at her and frowned now knowing her broke her heart.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower- present day 6:30 pm**

Dick and Bette walked into his apartment and Barbara was watching TV, "Dick what do you want-" she stopped when she saw Bette, "I didn't know we were going to have a guest.

"Babs you remember Bette from Gotham North right?" Dick said.

"Bette. Bette Kane? Oh my god if I could I'd get up to hug you but Falcone put me in a wheelchair for life." She said rolling over and the two girls hugged, "Don't even try to steal Dick from me got it Blonde." Barbara whispered threateningly in Bette's ear.

"I learned today Bette never got closure after Robin broke her heart as Bat-Girl do you think we could help her?" Dick said with puppy dog eyes that always gets Barbara.

"I think we can." Barbara said and rolled to the closet and removed the two bricks Dick placed his hand on the scanner the pathway opened and Firewall activated.

"Bette" Dick said as the three walked in, "I am Nightwing. And I didn't want to break your heart all those years ago I could tell I did when you knocked out Daniel Steeling. Batman made me because back then it was dangerous and it still is I mean look what crime fighting did to Babs." He said.

"Can I have one question answered?" she asked anger boiling up inside her.

'Yes." Dick said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Bette asked and pointed to Barbara, "Why didn't you stop her from fighting crime? Tell me!" Bette shouted.

"I-I-I have no answer and I can't use the Redheads are my Kryptonite excuse can I?" Dick asked Bette shook her head, "Honestly I wouldn't admit it at the time but at age thirteen I was falling in love with her even before age thirteen we met when we were twelve."

"You said you'd help me get closure… I don't want closure I want to help you I miss the adrenaline rush from punching bad guys in the face. Please Dickie?" She said.

"No-no way not after what happened to Barbara." Dick said.

"I don't give a damn what happened to her." Bette said.

"I'm right here you know that right?" Barbara asked.

"I'll be working enough with you as it is since we're partners thanks to Redhorn!" Dick shouted.

"Then you better get used to talking about this circus boy!" Bette shouted, "Bruce can't back you up this time!" She shouted.

"Even if he were here he wouldn't!" Dick shouted a silence fell in the room. After a few minutes Bette spoke.

"Why not?" Bette asked, "He always agreed with you when we were kids."

"It was the other way around." Dick said then sighed, "Bruce and I have had a falling out I have been cut off from him I have been pretty much kicked out of Gotham and Babs and I left to start over and that means we start over I choose who helps and who doesn't and I don't want you getting hurt… more than you will on duty, I don't want your death on my hands."

"With or without you I'm suiting back up." Bette said and stormed out.

* * *

 **Flashback- Metropolis, three years ago**

"So what do you need my help with?" Superman asked handing Dick a glass of water standing on the balcony.

"Clark I don't know what to do." Dick said and to a sip, "I'm not allowed to be Robin a-and I don't even know if I want to fight crime but Babs and I we're moving to Blüdhaven—" Dick said and was cut off.

"That's a rough neighborhood Richard are you two sure?" Superman asked.

"Babs wants to stay close to her father and that is as close as I can get without being in Gotham… Batman kicked me out." Dick said sadly.

"That reminds me of a Kryptonian tale…" Superman said.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower- present day, 5:03pm**

Dick was taking his anger out on the dummy, "Wow Bette really upset you." Babs said.

"She won't listen." Dick said, "She'll be rusty, out of practice, and stupid." He said, "She'll get herself killed." He finished while resting on the dummy he walked over to four bamboo Escrima Sticks and tossed two to Barbara they started sparing.

"Honestly I think you should've given her a chance." Barbara said blocking Dick's strikes.

"I don't want to get her killed." Dick said dodging and blocking Barbara's strikes.

"You can't protect all of Blüdhaven alone Dick. Remember what you told Green Arrow?" Barbara said hitting Dick with the bamboo.

"Yeah I'm making a team. **I'm** making it, **I** choose who joins." Dick said as he won the sparing bout, "I need to get ready for patrol." He said walking to his suit.

* * *

 **Flashback-Metropolis, three years ago**

"A Kryptonian legend? Kal how is that possible?" Dick asked.

"The crystals in the fortress of solitude hold information from Krypton." Superman said, "Would you like to hear it?"

"I got nothing better to do." Dick said sitting in a chair.

"Krypton at one time had a Dynamic duo, like you and Bruce the leader of the two was exiled by his family yet he still fought to protect others. No one knew his name but his color scheme reminded them of the Kryptonian bird the Nightwing, so that's what everyone called him Nightwing."

"The other one?" Dick asked.

"The sidekick. The sidekicks color scheme reminded the people of Krypton of a different Kryptonian bird, the Flamebird."

"Nightwing and Flamebird." Dick said, "Catchy."

"Dick just remember, because you aren't Robin doesn't mean you can't be a hero." Superman said and flew away.

"Yeah I can be a hero." Dick said.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower- present day, 7:30pm**

" _Oswald Cobblepot… The Penguin. Wanted for charges of arms dealing, drugs dealing, and robbery, that's the short version. He made a mistake expanding out of Gotham. If Oz is still… Oz then today he'll be coming to Blüdhaven to collect the money and drop off a new shipment of methamphetamine. Not if I have anything to say about it."_

"Kiss for luck?" Dick asked Oracle gave him a quick kiss and Nightwing headed to the elevator.

"Oracle online." Barbara said in Nightwing's ear as he drove out of the false side walk.

* * *

 **I-95 8:00pm**

"'urry up I don't want to be late. Time is money." Oswald Cobblepot said in his limo, waiting to turn, "The sooner we get there the sooner I get back to the Iceberg Lounge and it'll be like none of this ever 'appened." He said with a smile.

"Yes Sir Mister Cobblepot." His Driver said as they pass a Welcome to Blüdhaven sign

* * *

 **BPD Precinct, 8:00pm**

Amy Rohrbach walked to the top of the Precinct where Nightwing was waiting he turned on his voice scrambler which he got courtesy of Alfred.

"My sources in Gotham suggest Oswald Cobblepot, more commonly known as The Penguin is the one bringing the methamphetamine to Blüdhaven. If I know Penguin then he's on his way to collect the money from his various dealers in Blüdhaven, he won't get the money I promise wait thirty minutes then head to this location." Nightwing said and handed her a piece of paper make sure your squad believes it's an anonymous tip I don't trust then yet.

Rohrbach looked at the piece of paper "Thank—" she started as she looked up and Nightwing was gone, "Huh so that's how The GCPD Police Commissioner feels." She said and walked inside.

* * *

 **Meth house- Warehouse district, 8:30pm**

"Nightwing you're running late." Oracle said as Nightwing dodged bullets and rolled to a wall, "Rohrbach and her squad are on their way."

"You don't say?" Nightwing said pulling out Wing Dings and throwing it into thugs, "Guard resistance was stronger than I thought they're actually firing their guns." Nightwing said joking sounding shocked.

"You sound surprised." Oracle said.

"Okay I just took out the last guard." Nightwing said, "Word is go?" he asked.

"Word is go you can actually take out power before you head in there is a fuse box to your left" Nightwing looked and threw an exploding Wing Ding onto it.

"What fuse box?" he said then it exploded.

* * *

 **Inside 8:40pm**

"What the 'ell is going on?" Penguin asked after the power cut off.

"Don't play me Ozzy I know you did this gimme the damn Meth." The dealer said.

"Don't accuse me off cutting the power 'ow do I know you didn't 'ave the power cut so you can steal the Meth without paying give me the bloody money." Penguin said the heard a thud and the emergency lights came on and Penguin saw that his men and the dealer's men were knocked out he started to back up but he bumped into Nightwing, "Gah!" Penguin screamed.

"Hey Oz remember me? The original Robin?" he asked then threw him against the wall and grabbed him by his short fat neck, "Listen Cobblepot you are in the wrong city if you ever come here again I won't have you shipped to Blackgate… I'll send you to Lockhaven." Nightwing said with a smirk and then punched Penguin knocking him out. When Rohrbach's squad arrived the crooks were tied up on two different side one was the dealers with a sticky note with the Nightwing insignia and said, "Deliver to Lockhaven" the other had penguin and his men which had a sticky saying, "Deliver to Blackgate." Rohrbach smiled Nightwing was looking from across the warehouse he smiled and grappled away.

* * *

 **BPD Precinct- 9:30am**

Dick walked in the next day and right up to Bette who Gannon was flirting with, "Bette can I talk to you?" he asked politely, "Gannon it'll just be a second I'll let you get back to your failure of pick- up lines really quick." He said then he and Bette walked away.

"You know the only thing I want to talk about." Bette said.

"That is what we're going to talk about. After you stormed out yesterday I thought about what you said and Babs agrees with you by the way. Barbara reminded me of a promise I made to Green Arrow that I will form a team to help me after a near failure last night of stopping a drug deal involving Penguin I realized I need help, so If you're still willing you can be on team Nightwing. Deal?" Dick asked.

"Deal." Bette said and they shook hands.

* * *

 **Central City- the night the Particle Accelerator exploded**

Cheyenne Freemont was sitting on her car thinking of designs for her fashion line when she heard on the radio that the Particle Accelerator was going out of control she stood up on her car and she saw something surrounding S.T.A.R Labs then a shockwave went throughout the city and knocked her into her rear window.

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Nightwing**_ _ **:**_

"To be a hero you to have a name." Dick said angrily

"I know I can't think of one off the top of my head." Bette retorted equally as angry.

Then it was like a lightbulb went off in Dick's, "I think I got one he said smiling.

"...Cheyenne Freemont I design clothes particularly of superhero themes." She said.

"I'm—" Nightwing started but was cut off.

"Dick Grayson." Cheyenne said.

"I was going to say Nightwing… do I by any chance know you?" Nightwing asked.

"We had a one night stand and you left before I woke up. You're an asshole by the way." Cheyenne said.

"Then how do you know I'm Dick Grayson?" Nightwing asked.

"I was in Central City when the Particle Accelerator exploded it affected me and now I have telekinesis." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Nightwing shouted. As he elbowed a recently conscious crooked cop in the gut and knocked him out.


	4. Loyalty

Episode 2 Season 1: Loyalty

" _My Name is Richard Grayson and the hot redhead is Barbara Gordon, when I was ten my parents fell to their death before my eyes, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne aka Batman, I became the first Robin, then when I was thirteen Barbara came in, when we were eighteen the terrific trio broke up, Babs and I moved to Blüdhaven to start over, then she got shot, now I protect this city to do that I can't be the short shorts wearing kid I once was I need to be someone else, something else."_

 _ **Previously on Nightwing**_ __ _ **:**_

"Please don't hurt me." the small time drug dealer said.

"I won't have to if you tell me who is supplying you with the meth?" Nightwing said.

"I know it's hard lying to your dad but it's the only way to keep him safe." Dick said.

"…Hey guys tonight just like every night is a sleepover at Lockhaven and you're invited." He said picking up his dropped stick.

"Ain't you s'posed to be in Gotham?" a thug asked.

"For the last time I'M… NOT… BATMAN!" Nightwing shouted.

"Your name is Bette Kane right? Niece of Kathy Kane, the first Batwoman." Nightwing said.

"Yes. How do you know my Aunt Kathy was Batwoman?" she asked.

Nightwing pulled out a grapple gun, "I was Robin."

"We may have a name, Oswald Cobblepot, ring a bell?" Gordon asked.

"Dick you got to meet the new girl she's so hot." Gannon said, "She's fresh out of the Academy too her name is like Crane or something."

"You mean Kane." Dick said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Gannon asked.

"Lucky guess." Dick said.

"You said you'd help me get closure… I don't want closure I want to help you I miss the adrenaline rush from punching bad guys in the face. Please Dickie?" She said.

"No-no way not after what happened to Barbara." Dick said.

"I don't give a damn what happened to her." Bette said.

"Barbara reminded me of a promise I made to Green Arrow that I will form a team to help me after a near failure last night of stopping a drug deal involving Penguin I realized I need help, so if you're still willing you can be on Team Nightwing. Deal?" Dick asked.

"Deal." Bette said and they shook hands.

* * *

 **Ney York- four years ago**

 _"Okay so I'm not the best at loyalty… but Redheads man, drive me crazy I don't even know her name but hell she's hot gonna get some ass tonight… okay too Quagmire but we're hopefully thinking the same thing… we're going to ummm… make love if you catch my drift…"_

Dick was holding a redhead up by the ass as she and Dick were making out they fell onto a bed and various clothes and a brazier were thrown in the air.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, New Jersey- present day 8:00pm**

 _"…Even this day loyalty is still a problem"_

"Dick where are you?" Barbara asked on the phone

"Almost there I promise." Dick said stuck at a red light, "The light is red I may be a little late." He said.

"This dinner with my father was planned one month ago you promised you'd be on time." Barbara said.

" _I know Barbara I know that as much as you know you're beautiful"_

A honk brought Dick back out of his thoughts as the light was green Dick drove off he got another call from his partner Bette Kane, "Babs hold on." He answered the call, "What is it Bette?"

"Bank robbery in progress Blüdhaven needs Nightwing." Bette said behind a police car

" _Damn"_

"Hey uh Babs. There is a bank robbery in progress I'll need you to cover for me." Dick said unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal his "other suit" he parked in an alley behind the bank and used his spiked gloves to climb up the wall once next to the grate he used a screw driver in his boot to unscrew the air vent and climbed through he looked at the group of robbers they were wearing hockey mask with playing card themes "A new royal flush gang… cute." Dick said inside the vent he used his right foot to push the grate open a little and then he kicked it with both feet and it shot into Ace and Jack knocking them out he jumped down, "Where is an easy button when you need one?" He snuck out of the vault and pressed himself against the wall he peeked over King, Queen, and Ten were doing hostage control.

" _Damn Ten she's a… well a perfect ten"_

Nightwing snuck up behind King and Queen and smashed their heads together, "Bet you didn't expect that kind of kiss." Nightwing said with a chuckle. He then ducked a… police nightstick from Ten.

" _Uh oh"_

He then turned to Ten as she held up a police badge, "Officer Danielle Sanders, Vigilante Task Force… you're under arrest."

"No I'm not." Nightwing said and threw down a smoke pellet and when it cleared he was gone.

* * *

 **Flashback: Blüdhaven, New Jersey- three years ago**

Dick walked in from his trip to Metropolis and sat down on the couch Barbara walked in with a package under her arm, "Richard a package arrived it's from the guy that makes all of Bruce's suits."

"Harold sent us something?" Dick said now holding the package.

"Yeah I guess but you can open it later." Barbara said as Dick was already ripping into the package, "Or now." She said disappointed.

"It's a costume." Dick said Barbara turned around Dick took the v shaped mask out and placed it on the table in front of him, then he took out the uniform, a black leotard with a light blue v shape with points on the shoulders creating an arrow shape and it had a line going down each arm. Dick looked at it like a kid, "Bad. Ass."

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, New Jersey- Olive Garden 9:15pm**

Jim and Barbara Gordon were waiting at the table and Dick walked in with his dress suit on, "Sorry I am late traffic is a bitch." He said extending his hand Jim shook it with an angry look on his face, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking at Barbara.

"Besides for being late no." Barbara said.

"Sorry I'm in a foul mood Gotham's criminals are branching out to… Blüdhaven." Jim said.

"Yeah just yesterday The Penguin was apprehended by the police." Dick said as Jim's phone started to ring.

"Jim Gordon." Jim said, "What!?... When… Okay… Turn it on damnit… NO NOW DAMNIT NOW! God I'm on my way back." Jim said putting on his coat.

"Dad what's wrong?" Barbara asked

"Waylon Jones has escaped Arkham Asylum." Jim said and walked out.

"Need a lift to The Firewall?" Dick asked.

"Of course I do." Barbara asked, "In case you forgot I'm crippled." After Dick dropped her off he quickly got on the elevator.

Nightwing drove out on the motorcycle and headed straight for the BPD Precinct on the way over he called Amy Rohrbach, "What is it?" she asked.

"Rooftop fifteen minutes don't alert the Vigilante Task Force." Nightwing said with the voice scrambler and abruptly hung up.

"That was rude." Oracle said.

"I can't risk her tracing the call." Nightwing said, "Like your father did after we met."

* * *

 **Flashback: Gotham City, nine years ago**

Dick was just roaming the halls of Gotham North it was lunchtime he didn't feel like eating, Jenny had just dumped him. He wasn't looking where he was walking and he accidently bumped into someone causing her books to fall, "Hey watch it." The girl said Dick looked at her in just shock at her beauty her red hair and green eyes, she looked like Aphrodite in his mind.

"Oh let me help." He said kneeling down to help her gather her things, "Mind if I ask what your name is?" he asked.

"I'm Barbara Gordon my dad is the Police Commissioner I just transferred here." She said a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Well I'm Richard Grayson and let me say welcome to North Gotham… I mean Gotham North… no wait oh that's right yeah this is Gotham North." Barbara giggled at his stumbling.

"You're funny." she said with a gorgeous smile and a clearer blush the intercom broke the silence.

"Richard Grayson someone is here to pick you up for a doctor's appointment come up…never mind he'll come get you." The woman said.

"That must be Alfred picking me up not Bruce." He said out loud then hit himself on the head this is the one place he wasn't Bruce Wayne's ward and he just let that secret out.

"Wait Bruce like Bruce Wayne? The billionaire?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah but I'm not a stuck up prick like some of the other kids I swear." Dick said.

"I don't care it must be—" she stopped mid-sentence Dick turned around and Alfred was there.

"Oh hey Alfred." Dick said finally handing Barbara her books.

"Are you ready to go Master Dick?" Alfred asked Barbara snorted and started to laugh.

"Yeah let's go bye Barbara." He said as he ran out of the school.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Police Department Prescient- present day**

Amy was waiting atop the prescient when Nightwing arrived, "You're late." She said angrily.

"I had to make sure the VTF wasn't waiting for me like they were at the bank earlier." Nightwing said, "I just want to warn you a very dangerous enemy of my mentor might come to Blüdhaven he's called Killer Croc because… well if he comes you'll see why." Nightwing said then handed her a flash drive, "This is all the GCPD and Arkham Asylum have on him." She looked up and he was gone.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Dick walked into the den and turned the TV to Channel 52 news, "Blüdhaven Police have had over two dozen reports of missing persons if you have any information please contact the police as soon as possible." The news woman said. There was a knock on the door Dick ran to it and opened the door Bette Kane walked in, "I know where Killer Croc is. Are you ready?"

"I am 99% ready." Bette said.

"99? What is the 1% that you aren't prepared for?" Dick asked.

"A secret identity." She said weakly.

"Damnit!" Dick shouted, "To be a hero you to have a name." Dick said angrily

"I know I can't think of one off the top of my head." Bette retorted equally as angry.

Then it was like a lightbulb went off in Dick's, "I think I got one." He said smiling.

"Well?" Bette said, "What is it?" she asked.

"Flamebird." Dick said.

"Why that?" Bette asked.

"Your color scheme it reminds me of the Flamebird a Kryptonian bird Superman told me about." Dick said.

"I don't have any better ideas." Flamebird said.

* * *

 **Flashback- Metropolis, three years ago**

Does he have any pictures of these alien birds?" Dick asked.

"Yes he does." Lois said and handed him two framed comic books one had a black and blue bird and said Nightwing Origin the other had a red and yellow bird and said Flamebird Origin."

"Thank you Miss Lane." Dick said.

"Kent, Clark and I got married a month ago." Lois said.

"I didn't know that." He said and left.

* * *

 **Firewall- present day**

Dick and Bette stopped sparing, suited up, and headed to the garage.

" _Waylon Jones a.k.a. Killer Croc a man with a rare skin disorder called atavism which gives him the appearance of scaly skin. According to GCPD records he's at least 7 feet tall… AT_ _LEAST_ _which means minimum he also has a form of gigantism and recent pictures show he more crocodile than man with razor sharp teeth, green skin, and a god damn tail. I am actually kind of scared I have talked with Commish he said all of Croc's skills are still intact… all his gator wrestling skills. I'll need a vehicle to take him down but the Nightbird isn't ready."_ Nightwing and Flamebird jumped onto motorcycles and headed to the BPD Headquarters where a frantic Amy Rohrbach is waiting.

"Hello Amy." Nightwing said.

"Nightwing it's in the sewers t-that thing you warned me about it's huge at least 9 ½ feet tall and-and… who the hell is this?" Amy asked.

"My partner, Flamebird." He said.

"We'll rescue the citizen's and the police officers." Flamebird said as a voice scrambler in her cowl, "we promise right Nightwing… Nightwing?" she looked around and he was gone.

"First night?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Flamebird said and jumped down. And she saw a manhole with the lid removed she jumped down where Nightwing was waiting.

"Gotta keep up." Nightwing said smiling, "Turn on night vision." He said. They walked through the sewer which was now covered with skeletons… and trash.

"This is gross." Flamebird said Nightwing was about to respond when he heard a roar, he switched so he could see heat signature and he see 29 heat signatures one a ginormous crocodile.

"Bingo." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Found them?" Flamebird asked.

"Duh." Nightwing said to Flamebird, "Oracle. Oracle? Must get bad reception down here looks like we're on our own." Nightwing said as he and Flamebird pulled out explosive Wing-Dings they each scanned for a weak spot and when making contact the Wing Dings exploded they ran in during the smoke and started attacking Croc, Killer Croc started to run Bette threw a rope around his ankle and he started pulling her with him, Nightwing just shook his head in disappointment, "I could make a joke about this but it isn't worth the material." He said then started to untie the captives most of them were unconscious but a redhead was the only one conscious, "Why is it always redheads' assets I have to save… I said asses right?" Nightwing asked the woman.

"No you said assets." The woman said, "Can you untie me now?" she asked.

"Sorry who are you anyway? You seem vaguely familiar." Nightwing said.

"I'm Cheyenne Freemont I design clothes particularly of superhero themes." She said as Nightwing started to untie her.

"I'm—" Nightwing started but was cut off.

"Dick Grayson." Cheyenne said.

"I was going to say Nightwing… do I by any chance know you?" Nightwing asked.

"We had a one night stand and you left before I woke up. You're an asshole by the way." Cheyenne said.

"Then how do you know I'm Dick Grayson?" Nightwing asked.

"I was in Central City when the Particle Accelerator exploded it affected me and now I have telekinesis." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Nightwing shouted. As he elbowed a recently conscious crooked cop in the gut and knocked him out. Then Flamebird was thrown into a wall.

"Flamebird are you okay?" Nightwing said and rushed over.

"You could help you know." She said and stood up.

"I can help." Cheyenne said flipping her hoodie up, "Trust me." She said looking at Dick.

"Fine." Dick said pulling out his Escrima sticks, "Just try not to die." He said then charged Croc he jumped on Croc's shoulders and played them like a drum croc grabbed Nightwing by the leg and threw him into the wall of the sewer, "Ow." Nightwing said before collapsing on the ground Cheyenne stood her ground Killer Croc started to run at her when he was four feet away she fired a telekinetic blast knocking croc all the way across the sewer Nightwing sat in awe of the unconscious crook, "Damn." Nightwing said before he passed out.

* * *

 **Firewall 2:03am**

Dick woke up on his medical bed with a few new scars thanks to Killer Croc he sat up and saw there was more than one redhead in Firewall Cheyenne was staring at the Nightwing suit Barbara had laid a set of clothes next to him after he put the clothes on he walked up to his suit, "I should probably tell The Flash about you." Dick said Cheyenne looked at him, "I should tell him about you because you're a hero Cheyenne you defeated one of Batman's greatest foes in one blow… one very powerful telekinetic blow." Dick said smiling. Cheyenne smiled blushing.

"I'm just a metahuman fashion designer." She said her face turning pink.

"But you can be more, Superman once told me just because I couldn't be Robin doesn't mean I can't be a hero, I'm telling you just because you weren't in this line of work for eleven years doesn't mean you can't be a hero. Think of policemen & women, the firemen & women they are ordinary people like you… you used to be and they are heroes and I'm pretty sure that a fashion designer is a hero to every single little girl that plays dress up." Dick said which made Cheyenne smile from ear to ear.

"Is this your way of asking me to join your team?" Cheyenne asked smiling and her cheeks were a bright pink, "Because if it is I would love to." She said and planted a kiss on Dick's cheek then started to walk out.

"It was. I need to introduce you to the team, the brains of the operation is Barbara Gordon in the field you will refer to her as Oracle, I am the field leader you know both my names you know which to refer to me as in the field, and then there is Bette Kane you will refer to her as Flamebird. What will we call you?"

Cheyenne got out her sketch book and flipped to a drawing she had of a Nightwing themed outfit for girls, "Have this made with a mask like the one you wear and call me Lady Nightwing." Cheyenne said handing Dick the sketch book

"A little seductive don't you think?" Dick said.

"That's the idea. I distract them you and Flamebird take them out." Cheyenne said.

"I like it." Barbara said, "But you need to say the oath.

* * *

 **Flashback- Gotham City, eleven years ago**

"Oops." Dick said realizing he had just discover the biggest secret in the history of secrets… Bruce Wayne is Batman. The Batman walked up to him and removed the cowl.

"We need to have a talk." Bruce said Bat-glaring.

"O-Oh-kuh-kay." Dick said nervously.

* * *

 **Ferris Air- present day**

"Alright listen up, I was able to borrow this Air Field and these missile wielding drones from S.T.A.R. Labs thanks to Cisco Ramone who when I showed the footage had one thing to say and it wasn't even related to the fact that you are a metahuman." Dick said.

"What was it?" Cheyenne said raising an eyebrow.

"He was like "Hang on rewind it a little bit." so I did then he was like "Look at that hotness!" I just facepalmed." Dick said smiling. "Alright get far away." Dick said.

"Alright check this out." Cheyenne said and a second later was 5 yards away Dick got a beep on his phone it was a text from Cheyenne saying, "Far enough?" Dick nodded his head.

"Barbara activate the drones." Dick said.

"With pleasure." Barbara said and activated the drones and set them on her.

* * *

 **Flashback- Gotham City, New Jersey, eleven years ago**

Bruce and Dick were sitting in the living room in silence as Alfred brought tea, "Thank you Alfred." Bruce said then looked at Dick, "Let's talk about what you've found." He said.

"You mean your super high-tech Batcave" Dick said, "or the fact that you're the friggin' Batman?"

"I don't call it that" Bruce said, "and you know which I mean." He said.

"You know so much about you made since when I found that out." Dick said, Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Constantly ignoring me, the out all night sleep all day habit, never hearing you come home, and even if you are home I don't know where the hell you are." Dick paused to take a breath, "The unexplained bruises, your fear of bats, taking everything to… damn… seriously learn to lighten up, always flirting with Selina Kyle." Bruce's eyebrow went even more up, "You flirt with her as Bruce because she tries to seduce… actually she probably does seduce you as Batman—" Dick said but was cut off.

"That's enough." Bruce said, "My turn to talk."

* * *

 **Ferris Air- present day**

Cheyenne was doing backflips trying and succeeding at avoiding the missiles and Barbara was getting frustrated, "Babs don't try to kill her." Dick said smiling at Barbara. Cheyenne was surrounded she smirked and blew a kiss to Dick then blew up all the drones in one huge blast.

"Is that all or do you have other surprises in store for me?" Cheyenne asked with a cute smile.

"I'm going to ignore the sexual undertones." Barbara said and rolled away.

"No that's all the drones. Let's pack up and head to Blüdhaven." Dick said and walked to the truck that held the drones on his way he got a call from Bette Kane, "Hey Bette what's up?" he asked.

"I don't think Croc made it to Gotham Police just found four bodies, a family identical eating pattern to the one Killer Croc has." Bette said, 'He's still right underneath our feet. You might want to invest in a daytime team member." She said.

"Duly noted." Dick said looking worried at Barbara.

* * *

 **Flashback, Gotham City, eleven years ago**

"I did all that except your last accusation. And I apologize for it but I need you to realize I did it for your protection, Tony Zucco is still out there I am looking for him. When I find him I will bring him to justice." Bruce said.

"No." Dick said standing up, "We will. I want in."

"No." Bruce said, "No way in Hell am I allowing you to do this."

"C'mon Bruce if you could've done something after your parents were killed would you have done it to make sure no kid has to deal with losing their parents again." Dick said. Bruce just glared at him looking into his soul, eventually Bruce sighed.

"Alright I'll train you." Bruce said, "But you need to think of a name."

"I got one." Dick said smiling as they headed to the Grandfather clock.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven- present day, 7:14pm**

"Sunset ladies time to go." Dick said Cheyenne ran up to him.

"Is my suit ready?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes." Barbara said, "Before you can even put it on you need to say the oath." Barbara said as they walked in Barbara grabbed a book which had Cheyenne's mask in it. It looked like Dick but bigger eye holes it was front side up.

* * *

 _ **Split Screen: Blüdhaven-present day/ Flashback, Batcave, eleven years ago**_

"Place your left hand on the mask." Barbara and Bruce said.

Cheyenne and young Dick placed their hands on their soon to be mask, "Okay now what?" they asked.

"Raise you right hand in the air." Bruce and Barbara said. Cheyenne and young Dick did as told. "Repeat after me, Barbara and Bruce said.

"I Cheyenne Freemont." Barbara said. "I Richard Grayson." Bruce said.

"I Cheyenne Freemont." Cheyenne said. "I Richard Grayson." young Dick said.

"Swear to protect the people of Blüdhaven." Barbara said. "Swear to protect the people of Gotham." Bruce said.

"Swear to protect the people of Blüdhaven." Cheyenne said. "Swear to protect the people of Gotham." young Dick said.

"For the good of the city or die trying." Barbara said. "For the good of the city or die trying." Bruce said.

"For the good of the city or die trying." Cheyenne said. "For the good of the city or die trying." Young Dick said.

"So help me God." Barbara and Bruce said.

"So help me God." Cheyenne and young Dick said.

* * *

 _ **End of split screen**_

"Now grab your mask and put it on." Barbara said.

Cheyenne firmly grabbed the mask with both hands she looked at it for a second then she turned it over and put it on, "This feels awesome." She said.

"Get dressed." Barbara said, "and place this in your right ear." She opened her palm to reveal a comm-link. Cheyenne nodded and grabbed the comm-link after she was dressed and ready to go she ran to the elevator where Nightwing was putting the finishing touches on the Nightbird.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She answered, "How are we supposed to get him out of the sewer?" Cheyenne asked.

"You and Bette will go in on you motorcycles and lure him out." He said, "Cheyenne yours is the one with the blue bird logo." Dick said hoping in the driver's seat of the Nightbird." And he drove out. He got a call from Amy Rohrbach he answered it, "Yes Amy" his scrambled voice said.

"Killer Croc is still in Blüdhaven." She said.

"I am aware of that my team is working on it now." He said as the motorcycles and the Nightbird headed in different directions. Dick arrived at where all the sewage gets dumped from Gotham.

* * *

 **Sewers under Blüdhaven, 10:45 pm**

"This is so cool!" Cheyenne screamed as she and Bette drove through the sewers, "But also very disgusting." She said keeping her feet as far off the ground as possible. Bette just looked at her and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Cheyenne asked confused.

"Do you think Nightwing realizes he is the only guy on his team?" she asked.

"I heard he has an agent in Gotham who is on their police force." Cheyenne said, "The voice sounded male." She said.

"Shush." Bette said and slammed on the brakes, "You hear that?"

"What?" Cheyenne asked then the ground started to shake and splashes were heard like footsteps in water.

"That." Bette said then a skeleton was thrown at them and when they looked up Killer Croc was standing there.

"What the hell?" the monstrous Crocodile said with a thick southern accent, "Get the hell outta my sewer now!" he said with a loud roar.

"Drive?" Cheyenne asked.

"Drive!" Bette screamed as they turned around and Croc started to chase them he chased them all over the sewer and when they drove out Killer Croc followed them straight into ten tranquilizer from Nightwing and the GCPD surrounded Croc and loaded him up.

"Why the hell are we in Gotham?" Lady Nightwing asked.

"You took a wrong turn in the sewers." Nightwing said walking up, "I anticipated that and drove here to wait for you guys to come out." He said with a smile as a dark figure showed up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the figure asked.

"No use lurking in the shadows Batman." Nightwing said. Batman and Robin walked out of the shadows Nightwing glared at Robin, "Bastard." He said.

"Circus boy." Robin said glaring back.

"What are you doing in Gotham?" Batman asked.

"Chasing Killer Croc because in case you haven't noticed YOUR enemies are coming to my city." Nightwing said then got in his car.

"Dick." Batman said Nightwing looked at him, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Keep your Rouges Gallery on a leash." Nightwing said, "Or their jail cell will be in Lockhaven not Blackgate." He said as Team Nightwing drove off.

* * *

 **Flashback- Batcave, eleven years ago**

"Are you almost ready Dick!?" Batman shouted Dick walked out in the Robin suit.

"Ready." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink the pants situation?" Batman asked as they walked to the Batmobile as Dick calls it.

"Positive I need to stay quick and aerodynamic." He said smiling.

"What's the R for?" Batman asked as he got in the Batmobile.

"Well in the circus it stood for Richard… but with you" Dick paused for a moment and smirked, "it stands for Robin." He said then ran to the passenger's side to get in.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven- present day, 3:30am**

Dick drove into the Firewall garage on the Nightbird and the two girls after him. The three headed upstairs.

"Great job team." Oracle said wheeling up to her station, "Looks like you can operate in the field without me." She said getting back to her station.

"We still need our hacker." Dick said and kissed Barbara, "We just need to improve you connection we lose you anytime we go in the sewers.

* * *

 **Maroni shipping 4:30am**

Pino Maroni was at his desk he was stuck there all night and suddenly someone dropped down and just stood there silently. Pino looked up and was startled, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Pino Maroni you have been sentenced to die." The figure said and in one swift motion threw a knife cutting the juggler vein .

* * *

 _ **Next time on Nightwing**_ _ **:**_

" _My name is Barbara Gordon. When I was thirteen I became Batgirl, I met the man I love Dick Grayson, and I was Batgirl for five years. But like all families Bruce, Dick, and I had a fight and the Bat-family broke up. Dick and I moved to Blüdhaven… one day I got shot by Carmine Falcone. I was in a coma for five months when I woke up I was paralyzed which means no more Batgirl. I still wanted to help to do that I have to be someone else… something else. I am Oracle"_


	5. Oracle

Episode 3 Season 1: Oracle

" _My name is Barbara Gordon. When I was thirteen I became Batgirl, I met the man I love Dick Grayson, and I was Batgirl for five years. But like all families Bruce, Dick, and I had a fight and the Bat-family broke up. Dick and I moved to Blüdhaven… one day I got shot by Carmine Falcone. I was in a coma for five months when I woke up I was paralyzed which means no more Batgirl. I still wanted to help to do that I have to be someone else… something else. I am Oracle."_

 _ **Previously on Nightwing**_ _ **:**_

"…I'm what…I'm paralyzed from the waist down…I may never walk again" Barbara started to break down crying, "…Yeah I understand…I'll see you as soon as you get down here." She hung up she looked Dick straight in the face tears rolling down her face in between sobs she asked, "What will happen to Batgirl?"

"…welcome" she said as she rolled into the room and the lights turned on it looked a lot like the Arrowcave except darker, with Wayne Tech, and in a clock tower, "to The Firewall." She said as the computer turned on to show the Oracle emblem.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower-present day, 10:13pm**

"Easy there Nightwing I'm hacking their security system right now." Oracle said as her fingers flew over her keyboard, "I'm in deactivating infer red lasers now." She said, "Team word is go and please don't get anyone killed, that mean Lady Nightwing."

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Wayne Enterprise building 10:13pm**

"I'm just happy to be on the field you've been training me non-stop for two days." Lady Nightwing said with a smile and a telekinetic blast to some thugs sent them flying into a wall knocking them unconscious. In the background Nightwing was interrogating someone.

"Where are the other two Vulture!" he shouted.

"Go to hell." Vulture said.

"Baby." Nightwing said.

"Hacking his phone now." Oracle said. Vulture started to laugh.

"We had some friends of ours put a little protection on our phone." Vulture said then continued to laugh until he passed out.

"Nightwing someone put a virus on his phone I don't think—" her transmission was cut when the computer exploded.

"Barbara!" he shouted then jumped into the Nightbird and drove to the Clock tower when he got inside the power was shut down, which means the elevator didn't work so he jumped up the stairs one floor at a time when he finally got up the light from the fire showed her shadow on the wall, "Babs!" he shouted and ran to her. Dick reached up and grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number, "Hello Dr. Thompkins… yes its Richard… Richard Grayson… the first Robin… Bruce took me to you after Two Face kicked my ass… I have a question… How fast can you make it to the clock tower in Blüdhaven?"

* * *

 **Flashback: Gotham City, New Jersey, Gordon home, nine years ago**

"It's been great talking to you too Dick." Barbara said smiling.

"I wish I could see you more often the Babs I see at school is such a know -it- all." Dick said while doing math. He heard Barbara laugh.

"Babs? What the heck? Where did you come up with that?" Barbara said still giggling.

"What your name is Barbara and that takes so long to say so I thought I'd give you a nickname." he said.

"Are you sure you didn't steal it from my Facebook profile?" Barbara asked.

"That may have had some influence." Dick said quickly closing his Facebook tab on his laptop.

"It clearly says "Barbs" for my nickname on Facebook but I like yours better I'm going to change it to that." Barbara said smiling with a light blush in her cheeks, "Well I have to write a rough draft for an English paper which is due tomorrow."

"Oh crap that's due tomorrow?!" Dick shouted, "I need to start on that I'll see you tomorrow." Dick said then hung up.

Barbara put her phone on the table and started writing as Commissioner Gordon walked in and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Who were you talking with?" He asked.

"A friend." Barbara said writing.

"A boy?" Gordon asked sternly.

"Yes Dad a boy but we're just friends." Barbara said a little annoyed.

"Your damn right and it'll stay that way until I see fit." Gordon snapped.

"He's a nice boy Dad, you'd like him. He lives with Bruce Wayne." Barbara said.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Gordon shouted presently.

"Coming Mom!" Barbara shouted and ran out of the room on her writing pad the words _"Gotham Created Batman"_ were at the top.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven-present day, 3:45am**

Oracle opened her eyes and saw Dick sitting next to her still in his Nightwing suit smiling, "Morning sleeping beauty." Dick said. Barbara sat up on her forearms.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Something caused the computer to explode." Dick said, "And we only know one hacking couple that can do that." He said then looked at Barbara worried.

"Giz and Mouse are back in Blüdhaven." Barbara said attempting to get up Dick forced her down.

"You should be resting." Barbara looked slightly to her left and her eyes grew wide, she saw Dr. Leslie Tompkins standing in front of her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Barbara asked. Still pinned down, Nightwing realized how uncomfortable this looked with him on top, he dismounted Babs.

"About ten minutes." Dr. Tompkins said, "It's good to see you Barbara."

"Do you mind staying we could use a team medic." Babs quipped.

* * *

 **Flashback: Gotham North, nine years ago**

Barbara was sitting on the steps of Gotham North waiting for her father to pick her up. She was engrossed in a book when suddenly a football hit her in the head, "Ow!" she said as her glasses fell off and the book was knocked out of her hands. A few seconds later someone was holding her book and glasses, she looked up and it was Dick Grayson, "Thanks Dick." She said with a small smile.

"You know you look better with your glasses off." Dick said making Barbara blush.

"Yo Dick! You gonna throw the ball or flirt with your girlfriend!?" a boy shouted.

"We're not dating!" Babs and Dick shouted in unison.

"Hello." Commissioner Gordon said.

"Dad." Barbara said surprised standing up Barbara dropped her book.

"I swear I wasn't flirting with your daughter sir." Dick said then ran away and threw the ball with a nice spiral and it hit Alfred's car,

"Ready to go?" Gordon asked opening the door to his squad car.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower- present day 4:30pm**

"So they're a nerd couple that enjoys cyber terrorism?" Cheyenne asked.

"That's a pretty accurate description yes." Barbara said working on setting up a new computer system with the help of Dr. Tompkins.

"And they can make computers explode?" Bette asked skeptically raising an eyebrow

'Yes once I finish setting up the new computer system I'll start writing a counter virus." Barbara said setting up a monitor, "Just find those S.O.B.s."

"We will Babs. I promise." Nightwing said as Bette and Cheyenne joined him in the garage, "Tonight you'll meet two of Oracle's eyes. Their names are John and Blake" he said putting on some regular clothes, "Put on some regular clothes over your superhero costumes."

* * *

 **Flashback: Gotham City, New Jersey: nine years ago**

Bruce was waiting at the hospital as Dick had just been signed off to go home. He sees Dick on crutches as he made his way to the waiting area, escorted by doctors.

"How are you feeling Dick?" Bruce asked and met him half way.

"Oh, I don't know Bruce, about as good as any guy who gotten beaten almost to death by a couple of assassins and is now on crutches for a month." Dick mumbled angrily because he knew he'd be off the field.

"Well at least your enthusiasm is untouched." Bruce joked. Bruce and Dick made their way outside where Alfred was waiting by the car.

"It's good to have you back Master Dick." Alfred said opening the car door.

"Thanks Al." Dick replied. Before Dick and Bruce could step in, a voice yelled from afar.

"Dick!" Dick turned to seeing it was Barbara Gordon running towards him and tackling him with a hug, Dick groaning in pain as her grip was tight around his body, Bruce couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the two. "GOD Dick Grayson I was so worried! The doctors wouldn't let me see you, they said that the injuries were fatal and-"

"Easy Babs, the only fatal injuries I'm getting right now are from you." Dick joked.

"Oh sorry." Barbara said as she let go of him, "Hello Mr. Wayne."

"Ms. Gordon." Bruce replied politely.

"How did you find out I was in the hospital?" Dick asked.

"Your butler told me." Barbara replied, Dick gave Alfred a look.

"Well I'm fine. Gonna be on crutches for a while though, but I promise to call you tonight. Dick said reassuringly.

"You better." Barbara replied.

(Shoutout to EugeneJ22 for letting me use this as a flashback if you want to check out what led up to this flash back check out his story Against the League it is in no way the same "Arrowverse" as this but before you write you borrowed something from his story without his permission an EXTREMELY long time ago I asked his permission and EugeneJ22 politely granted as long as I gave him credit which I just did)

* * *

 **Blüdhaven- present day 9:00pm**

The team was on the battlefield searching for their hideout on Nightwing's belt a counter virus that should reverse whatever is happening then cause all the computers to crash followed by an electromagnetic pulse that will prevent them from attempting again, "Babs, sweetheart you've outdone yourself tomorrow I'll take you out to dinner." Nightwing said running from rooftop to rooftop landing in a pk roll and repeating the process.

"How about instead we do homemade breakfast in bed tomorrow, since we're busy at night time." Oracle said hacking into the city's archives to find the schematics for the desired building and frowned, "Bad news guys the only area with a strong enough Wi-Fi signal is the top floor and there is no ventilation shaft to climb through, my suggestion is knock on the front door."

"Copy that." Nightwing replied before realizing this is the back of the building, "Oops." As the team arrived, "Oracle any other entrances?" He asked.

"You're at the back aren't you." She said not as a question but as an assumption.

Nightwing chuckled, "You know me too well." The team snuck around and silently and efficiently took out the guards and if they did make a loud sound they grappled up and used the noise as a distraction to lure more thugs to the area, eventually they made it to the front Nightwing and Flamebird threw explosive variants of their throwing stars at the front door blowing it up. The explosion blew the door open and slammed into the thugs standing behind the doors knocking them out, after that a smoke grenade was thrown into the room and the field team ran in and chocked out the thugs on the ground floor until there were three left when the smoke cleared and all at the same time and all three thugs fell unconscious. Upstairs on one of the computer monitors was a security feed Mouse was angry and pouting.

"Oh my sweet bride to be please take care of that quipping asshole and his er… escorts to the six-feet-under apartment in Blüdhaven cemetery as I finish extracting **ALL** the money from everyone in Blüdhaven." Giz asked aggravated, "It'll take some time to move all this money into our account and then we can retire to the Bahamas." He over dramatically leaned back in his chair and did the classic hands behind the head legs crossed pose.

Mouse got her game face on, "Hey dimwits on me." She ordered with her squeaky voice with which the thugs did not take seriously they only followed orders in hopes of getting a piece of Mouse. Mouse grabbed a pair of nun chucks and jumped down. Lady Nightwing sent off a telekinetic blast that took out the thugs and without thinking charged Mouse.

"Lady Nightwing NOI!" Nightwing shouted angrily, Flamebird started to run after her Nightwing stopped her, "She's inexperienced and needs to learn this lesson." When Lady Nightwing reached Mouse she got clobbered by her with a nun chuck, "Take care of Mouse I got the tech-wiz." Nightwing ordered. Flamebird pulled out her Bo Staff and charged as Nightwing grappled up to the top floor.

* * *

 **Top**

Giz was hard at work when a Wing Ding was thrown into the computer monitor, "Uh oh." He grabbed his knife and swung at Nightwing cutting him in the shoulder and then ran off. Nightwing plugged in the flash drive and ran after him.

* * *

 **Bottom**

Flamebird was on the defensive blocking Mouse's attacks until Mouse cracked her on the back and started to flee not knowing Flamebird placed a tracker on her as she fell when Lady Nightwing started to stir.

* * *

 **Outside**

Giz was climbing the fire escape's ladders as fast as he could since Nightwing was right on his tail he got to the roof and literally two seconds later Nightwing jumped to the roof Giz ran as Nightwing chased Giz fell off the roof landed in a dumpster got out and started to run Nightwing just jumped from the roof then from fire escape to the wall of the building and repeated until he was on the ground Nightwing wall ran after him.

"Nightwing I've marked my location on your map lead him to me I have a trap laid, its simple but should work" Flamebird said leaning up against a wall, "and make him run fast."

"Do I need to remind you who the field leader is?" Nightwing snapped.

"Do I need to remind you which member of your field agents has experience besides you?" Flamebird retorted, "Trust me."

"Fine." Nightwing said and hopped on his motorcycle, Giz started to run faster he wasn't looking where he was going and at the perfect moment Flamebird stuck out her Bo Staff clotheslining Giz she then jumped in the air and slammed her staff into his temple knocking him out she brushed some hair out of her face then looked at Nightwing looking for approval, he nodded with a smirk. Flamebird lowered her head trying to hide the goofy smile and the pink in her cheeks as Nightwing's car arrived. He plopped Giz in the crook storage before driving off followed by Flamebird on her bike, they eventually found the two women battling and Nightwing borrowed Flamebird's Bo Staff and chocked out Mouse from behind, Lady Nightwing looked dumbfounded," That's all you needed to do." Nightwing said calmly cuffing Mouse and putting her Next to Giz her head fell on Giz's shoulder a Nightwing slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **Flashback: Gotham North, none years ago**

Babs was worried a few feet away her father was talking to Dick, and Dick seemed to agree with most of what he was saying. Jim walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat, "What was tha-" she was cut off when Dick placed a long wanted and awaited kiss on her lips at first she was surprised then realized her dad had just given him permission to date her and she started to kiss back, "About damn time!" One of Dick's friends shouted, "Go Gray-son!" Another shouted.

* * *

 **BPD HQ: present day 3:00am**

Amy walked to the top of BPD HQ to see Nightwing and his team standing on the edge at their feet Giz & Mouse, "You know what I don't care what their plan was, am I the only cop you trust?"

"No I have a friend in Gotham. the GCPD Commissioner James Gordon, I'd also trust Gannon Malloy." He said, "Take them to Lockhaven they can have their honeymoon there. Goodnight officer." He said then smirked and the three vigilantes jumped off the roof right before a few officers opened the door to the roof, "Rohrbach who what's going on up here?"

"I just got two presents from Blüdhaven's guardian angles, Nightwing, Flamebird, and… I didn't catch the last one's name but I guess it's Lady Nightwing."

"Redhorn don't like 'em." An officer said.

"What vigilantes dose ol' Redhorn like?" Rohrbach snapped.

"Fair point." Another officer mumbled, "What should we do with these two?" He asked.

"Notify Lockhaven that they're getting two returning inmates, and get a squad to head to this location." She walked over and handed a piece of paper to Gannon, "MOVE!" She shouted.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven Clock Tower 3:30am**

The Team walked into the main area Nightwing kissed Oracle who was in her usual spot, "Hey Cheyenne!" Nightwing shouted she looked at him feeling defeated, he removed is mask and walked over he knelt down next to her, "Tomorrow I have the day off, come over here I'll teach you Eskrima. How does that sound?" He smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "If it makes you feel better when I was starting out I took a worse ass beating from Two-Face."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Heads we take over Gotham, tails we take over Blüdhaven…" a shadowing figure said and the sound of a coin flipping could be heard, "Pack up boys" the figure walked into the light to be Two-Face, "we're going to Blüdhaven."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Alright this took a long time to write you'll have to forgive me but I wanted to build the characters a bit mainly the ones that were robotic (Babs), inexperienced (Cheyenne), or looking for approval (Bette) (To be honest I use my personality for Dick tell me if it fits or not I mean I took a quiz that said I'm Red Robin but I want to know your opinion) for Bette and Cheyenne these will be their arcs for the rest of the season and Dick's will be adapting to working in a team again (though he's doing good so far) Anyways as you gotta get next episode is Two-Face expect Robin Year One flashbacks from when he got his ass handed to him and his recovery. Anyway if you read the wrestling story you know I had an AVM rupture over a year ago and well I can't use that as an excuse I guess I had writer's block. So please review tell me how I can improve your interpretation of an Arrowverse Nightwing since in episode 411 (Season 4 episode 11) of Arrow he was confirmed to exist with the line, "I was going to go with Oracle **but it's taken** " with also confirms Batman on Earth-1 in the Arrowverse and I'm rambling remember in three episodes the reveal of the big bad even though it's pretty obvious from the end of episode 2. And again a huge thanks to EugeneJ22 for allowing me to use that scene check out Against the League it's on my favorite stories list so if you like this you might like that, anyway hope to have another chapter out in a much shorter timespan than this one.


End file.
